Vurus
Lord Vuhaerus Pergamillion, better known as Vurus '''and often referred to as '''Lord Vurus or The Fire Priest, '''is a major character in the sixth and eighth seasons. Vurus is a priest of the Lord of Light who appears mysteriously in Snake Mount after Ethan Snow's body was returned to House Dragen. Vurus revealed to Sarina Waters that he was born in Old Valyria as the Dragonlord Vuhaerus Pergamillion. When the Freehold fell and Vurus was badly injured, he was kept alive thanks to the Priests of R'hllor, who also converted him. How his life is prolonged he has not yet revealed. Biography Background Born into the wealthy and powerful Pergamillion family in Valyria, Vuhaerus became a Dragonlord at the age of sixteen after the sudden death of his uncle, who was the patriarch of his family at the time. His mount was Abraxes. Vuhaerus was well-acquainted with the Targaryen family, specifically with Aenar Targaryen, who would become the first Lord of Dragonstone. Vuhaerus witnessed the Doom of Valyria at the age of 27. During the Doom, he escaped to relative safety with his mount. However, volcanic rubble hit him which scarred the left side of his face and killed Abraxes. Vuhaerus survived after being nursed back to health by Red Priests. Around this time, Vuhaerus managed to prolong his life indefinitely, in about the same way as Melisandre would do a few decades later. Vuhaerus converted to the faith of R'hllor and joined the Red Priests shortly after. Afterwards, he renamed himself "Vurus", discarding his "Valyrian name". At some point, Vurus found a young slave girl who managed to escape her masters. Impressed by the girl's steadfastness, he took her under his wing and inducted her into the Red Priests, teaching her everything he knew. That girl would later become Melisandre, the Red Woman. Powers and abilities * '''Visions: Vurus repeatedly has visions of the future by staring into the fire and praying. These visions may take time to come true, as Vurus claims. He is able to show others these visions as well, as he showed Erik Lucius' demise at the hands of a resurrected Ethan Snow. * Fire Magic: Vurus can call upon the Lord of Light in order to perform Fire Magic. He can ignite objects at will, create and "bend" fire out of thin air and heal people with flames. ** Cold Resistance: Vurus, like all other Red Priests does not seem to be affected by coldness. * Poison Protection: Vurus, like all other Red Priests is immune to any type of poison. *'Resurrection': It is safe to assume that Vurus can resurrect the dead. He claims to have done so to a fellow Red Priest who was murdered by a Faith fanatic. However, Vurus can only resurrect people through sacrificing someone to the Lord of Light. Quotes Spoken by Vurus Trivia * Vurus's name is derived from the Dutch word for fire: "Vuur" Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:LordOfTheNeverThere Category:Red Priests Category:Clergy Category:Lord of Light Category:Characters from Asshai Category:Status: Alive Category:Followers of R'hllor Category:Alive